


2011年4月5日 天气晴

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB





	2011年4月5日 天气晴

2011年4月5日 天气晴

我见到他了。

他站在街道对面。阳光就那样洒在他身上，让他整个人看起来都变得有些苍白。红白色的球迷围巾围在他颈窝，他金色的头发软软地贴在头顶。举着两杯咖啡的他像是在等什么人。他用脚在路牙上一下下打着节拍，抬起头的样子如同嗅闻猎物气息的小兽，牙齿新生却锋利，眼神明亮又快乐。像太阳。

这么多年来他甚至都没有变老过，细纹没有爬上他的眼角，当他刮掉下巴上的胡茬，他看起来依旧是那个在球场上胳膊打着石膏飞奔而来与我拥抱的少年。不，说是这么多年，其实也并没有多久。只是人漂泊太多，容易生出些奇异的感受，比如回忆无限短，又比如那些时间显得无限悠长，让所有的美好化成长河中一粒小小的沙石，最终沉没在深而又深的河底，徒然地望着名为悲伤的河水奔流向前，永不停歇。对于他来说，一切一帆风顺，时间或许过得更快一些。再多的流逝也不过是阵微风，终究难以在他身上心上刻下什么痕迹。

我就这样看着他。我觉得我可以一直看他看到永远永远，直到时间停止，直到世界尽头。看着他的时候，我怀念把他拥抱在我怀里的感觉；如同看不见他的时候，我怀念把他摄入我角膜的每一个瞬间。或许人就是这样贪婪的动物，如果我真的能拥他入怀，说不定我所考虑的，是把他拆吃入腹，永远占为己有。但我不能。我甚至都不再拥有这样的机会，我连走上去与他打个招呼的勇气或许都不再有。我还能看着他，本就应该知足。

这样的感觉让人想起那些年轻的日子，那些不必考虑太多的日子。那个时候可以大声说爱，可以肆意拥抱，可以一起游玩而不用担心世人眼光。在那个时候我们都有光明无限的未来，有很多很多的可能。只是谁也没想到生活推到我们面前的这一个。如果我知道我会碰见乌奈·埃梅里，或许一开始我就会重新评估转会以及其他一切。那是一场躲不开的噩梦，渐渐地我发现自己在深渊之中，我抬头向上望，他站在那里，我看不清他的表情，然后他退后，退后，继续向上。留我一人继续缓慢地旋转坠落。我讨厌那种感觉。那让我觉得自己无奈又悲哀。

我就这样看着他。他四处张望，现出有些不耐烦的神色。他头顶那块路标指向斯图加特的方向。那是家的方向。他旅途中的一站，我永远的故乡。街上行人神色匆匆来了又过，没有人停步，我隐身于街角的阴影里，不知道自己在期待些什么。

而他向我走来，不，几乎是小跑了。我不知道他是怎样看到了我。他来到近前时我低下头看到他微微泛红的脸颊。眼睛下方的皮肤潮红一片。他总会这样，我喜欢那里。他的眼里闪烁着些埋怨，“蒂莫，你跑到哪里去了？”他这样问我，“我在这里等了你好久，你都没有出现。”

我去哪里了？

他在等我吗？

“你怎么了，蒂莫？”他笑起来，那样子真像一只松鼠，我喜欢的松鼠。我愣住，盯着他看。

“好啦，”他看上去有些无奈，“抱你一下，你总该恢复正常了吧。”

他咯咯笑着张开双臂要跳到我身上来，碰到他的那一刻，一切都消失了。

我从梦中醒来。在这深夜，我一无所有，我失去了一切。白昼带回我的黑夜。


End file.
